Forgiveness
by edwardcullenlvr17
Summary: BellaxEdward, BellaxJacob, BellaxSomeone else, EdwardxSomeone else Bella and Edward's relationship is thrown on the rocks when Bella cheats on him with Jacob. Edward forgives Bella and thinks it is all fine but Bella meets Cale, a human, and befriends him and turns to love him. What happens when Edward finds out? Will he forgive Bella this time? Or will he take Renesmee and leave?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so I have decided to take a break from the other stories and start a new story. Mainly because I don't know how to continue the others and I'm hoping to figure it out sooner or later. Now, this story is based off of a Role Play I was a part of and now is sadly been deleted. **

**Summary: BellaxEdward, BellaxJacob, BellaxCale, Edwardx?. Bella and Edward's relationship is thrown on the rocks when Bella cheats on him with Jacob. Edward forgives Bella and thinks it is all fine but Bella meets Cale, a human, and befriends him and turns to love him. What happens when Edward finds out? Will he forgive Bella this time? Or will he take Renesmee and leave. Set after Breaking Dawn. Mainly Ed's POV.**

**B Pov**

"I have learned that sometimes "Sorry" isn't enough. Sometimes you have to change."-Claire London.

I couldn't believe it. How could I do that? How can I go back to Edward…knowing what I did. This will crush him…How do I tell him I cheated on him? I can't. I won't. Maybe I'll be able to keep it secret forever. That way he never has to go through that pain. He can't read my mind so he won't see it. And even if he could I wouldn't be thinking about it. I'll forget about it. That's it. That's what I'll do.

Oh Bella. Stupid naïve Bella. If only you knew. If only you knew where that would get you. You wouldn't be trying to forget. You'd be begging for forgiveness and groveling. If you knew what you were doing you would have pushed Jacob away. You would have stopped but no, you just kept going and let it happen. Boy do you have a lot to learn.

**I know it's short but it's just the prologue. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright. Chapter one is here. Whoo. I suck at all the introduction thingies. Thank you to all who reviewed the Prologue. I hope you continue to like the story as I get further into it. Hope you enjoy this! **

**EPOV**

" I love you. " she said before kissing me. I kissed her back, holding her to my chest as I thought of what we'd been through to be together. I loved her and I loved our daughter, Renesmee, who was currently asleep upstairs in her room. I gently pulled her to my Piano and sat down with her and played her her lullaby, as I hadn't done so in a while and I knew she missed it.

We were interrupted a few hours later by a knock at the door. I scanned the person's thoughts and tensed. The dog. I told Bella to stay there and went to answer the door. Sure enough the mutt was standing at the door with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked, my eyes darkening to black.

" Oh. Just came by to see how Bella was doing. Oh and to see if you two had…you know…had fun in the bedroom yet. Cause she's a blast in bed. I should know. Tell her last Friday was fun." He laughed and turned and jogged away. I thought about what he had said. I returned to Bella's side. She seemed quieter than she did and tense for some reason.

"Love? Do you know what Jacob meant?" and then it hit me. She had cheated on me with the dog. I felt my dead heart shatter into a million pieces as my world came crashing down upon me.

"Edward…I'm so sorry…I don't know what happened…one minute we were talking and the next…well you know." She said, begging for forgiveness.

"Are there more? Was that the only time?" I ask, pinching the bridge of my nose, trying hard to keep calm.

"No there are no more. And yes. That was the only time. I swear. " she pleaded. I didn't know what to do. What to think. Do I forgive her and give her a second chance or what? And what will happen with Renesmee…my little princess…

"I…I just need some time. Please…" I whispered, running a hand through my hair*

"Alright…Renesmee can stay here…we don't want to confuse her." My wife said before kissing my cheek and leaving the house. I watched through the window as she got in her car and drove away. I didn't want her to go I just couldn't decide what I wanted to do about this with her here. For now I'd have to get used to being here alone, well besides my daughter.

How do I tell her that her mother is going to be gone for a bit?

**I know it's short I just wanted to get an update out before work. As I get further into the storyline the chapters will get longer. Review! **


	3. Author's Note: Should I continue?

**Okay, not many reviews for this story guys, I'm getting sad. So I'm posting this Author's note as something to say "Should I even continue this?" Please Let Me know, I have the second chapter already started I just want to know if I'm wasting my time with this?**


End file.
